Disparition (titre provisoire)
by sandou01
Summary: Il y a onze ans de ça Luffy a disparue, Ace a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, et malgré tout les efforts de Sabo il ne peux plus sourire. Un jour Ace trouvera un jeune homme mal en point et le ramènera chez lui. Qui est cet inconnue? Pourquoi les disparitions d'enfants continue?
1. Prologue

**Hello me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction, qui m'a été inspiré par un téléfilm dont je me souviens plus le nom et d'une fiction sur Naruto nommé Cador. Elle ne suivra pas toute à fait le même cours mais quelques idées en sont tiré. Enfin bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Notre histoire commence vers la fin du mois d'octobre dans la grande ville du nom de Goa, on pouvait voir au paysage que l'Automne était bien là. Les arbres étaient tous recouvert des différentes couleurs de cette saison, l'orange, le rouge, le marron ; Les feuilles étaient entassées sur les trottoirs, les habitants de la ville marchaient leur parapluie bien en main, le temps était froid et maussade.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux jais et aux yeux sombre, regardait la pluie s'abattre sur le plexiglas de la fenêtre tout buvant une tasse fumant de thé. Il était à peine dix-sept heures trente et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, les lumières de la ville s'allumèrent peu à peu. De son bureau il avait une vue extraordinaire sur cette cité, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, un dossier l'attendant sur son bureau.

Il s'appelait Portgas D Ace, il avait vingt-quatre ans et travaillait pour l'Entreprise Whitebeard, dont il était un des bras droit du directeur. Il avait eu cette place grâce à un ami de Lycée du nom de Marco, à qui, du coup, il devait tout.

Il n'avait aucun diplôme à par celui qu'on obtient après le Lycée, il avait d'ailleurs eu celui ci de justesse, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait eu quelque démêlé avec la justice de ses quinze ans jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans.

L'heure de partir arriva rapidement et il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'immeuble, il descendit jusqu'au parking pour récupérer sa Seat Leon noir. Il monta à l'intérieure bouclant sa ceinture et démarra le contacte, il mit de la musique avant de s'engager sur la route, qui à cette heure la était quasiment bouchée.

Il arriva en un peu plus d'une heure chez lui, c'est une maison plutôt grande surtout pour seulement deux personnes ; il y vivait avec son frère, qui ne l'était que par adoption, un blond aux yeux bleu qui avait son age, du nom de Monkey D Sabo. Celui ci avait préféré prendre le nom de son Grand père d'adoption plutôt que celui de ses parents qu'il avait fuit.

Il se gara dans l'aller du garage, quand il poussa la porte d'entrer une bonne odeur lui pris le nez, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour constater que son frère était aux fourneaux. Il s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine le regardant gesticuler avec un sourire de bien heureux comme à son habitude. Il se retourna vers le brun toujours avec la même tête.

- Bon retour Ace, ça va bientôt être près.

Portgas ne lui fit pas de sourire en retour comme à son habitude, il avait toujours l'air en colère ou simplement indifférent à tout. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à ses treize ans il avait été un garçon plus ou moins joviale qui adorait faire des bêtises, mais plus depuis ce jour fatidique.

Le blond ne lui fit aucune remarque il savait très bien la raison et c'est pour ça qu'il souriait tout le temps, il voulait faire oublier à son frère cette horrible journée. Il avait aussi décidé de rester habiter avec lui pour s'en occuper ayant peur que sans lui il ne se met à dépérir. Il commença à lui raconter sa journée que le deuxième n'écoutait que d'une oreille en allumant la télé pour mettre sur les informations.

Après une vingtaine de minutes le repas était servie et ils mangeaient tranquillement sous les paroles incessante de Sabo.

- « Information du jour, le petit Chiaki âgé de douze ans qui avait disparue en mai dernier, a été retrouver sans vie sur le bord du lac, à dix Kilomètre de Goa. C'est parents sont effondré ils ne souhaitent pas faire de ….. »

- Voilà encore un et la police ce tourne les pouces. Ragea Ace.

Il sortie de table sans même finir son assiette pour partir dans sa chambre, son frère n'en fut même pas étonné ; depuis environ onze ans des enfants disparaissaient et ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun c'était des bruns avec pratiquement toujours la même age : de neuf à douze ans.

Il se leva en débarrassant la table, son sourire disparue. Il posa son regard sur une vielle photo, sûrement la seule de cette époque ou tout allait encore bien. Elle avait été prise le jour de l'anniversaire de leur grand père, Ace était assis dans le plie de la jambe droite de vieux Monkey D, Sabo était derrière lui assis lui sur le coude droit du grand père, et sur le côté gauche se trouvait un autre garçon à genoux serrant la chemise du monsieur. Il était de trois ans plus jeune que et avait un sourire éblouissant, à ce moment la il avait neuf ans et était petit et brun.

Il s'agissait de leur petit frère Monkey D Luffy qui avait disparue au mois de septembre il y avait onze ans de cela, alors qu'il était âgé de dix ans. Ça avait été un coup dur pour toute la petite famille, c'est la que les enlèvements de ces enfants avait commencé.

Ace était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermé essayant par tout les moyens de dormir, il finit par y arrivé une bonne heure plus tard.

_Quand il ouvrit ses yeux il était au milieu du salon de leur maison, il devait être en milieu d'après midi, il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Il trouvait que les meubles avaient grandit ou était ce lui qui avait rapetissé ? Il ne contrôlait pas son corps, celui ci se retourna vers un jeune garçon qu'il connaissait très bien._

- _« J'aimerais que tu n'es jamais exister, au moins j'aurais la paix ! » S'entendit il dire._

_Le jeune garçon en face de lui avait des cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène, de grand yeux de la même couleur, les lèvres qui tremblotait serré l'une contre l'autre, ses petits poings serré, ses joues détrempé. Il pleurait mais essayait de ce contenir, il le vit tourner les talons, ouvrir la porte d'entré et disparaître sous ses yeux. Il tendit la main pour essayer de le rattraper, il voulut lui crier de revenir, que c'était dangereux qu'il ne devait pas partir tout seul._

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, il se leva prestement de son lit pour aller dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il alluma la lumière qui lui agressa les yeux, tout était encore la, le lit au drap blanc avec des tête de mort au long nez, aux épée, au couvert...

Il y avait aussi toujours ce chapeau de paille qui était posé sur l'oreiller, les dessins accroché au mur, des vielles photos de trois enfants, puis d'autres avec son petit frère et des enfants du quartier.

Il s'assit sur le lit prenant le chapeau le triturant entre ses doigts, il n'entendit même pas son frère faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte.

- On devrait jeter tout ça. Fit Sabo le faisant sursauter.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je peux pas...

- Pourquoi tu veux tout garder ? S'agaça t-il. Pour te sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- C'est ma faute. Murmura t-il.

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Vous aviez souvent des disputes c'était pas la première. S'exaspéra le blond.

- Je lui est dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il existe, ce sont les dernier mots que je lui est dit... Je suis le pire frère qu'on peux faire.

- Ça suffit ! Il savait que tu ne le pensais pas. Dit il énervé. Écoute Ace il va falloir que tu te reprenne en main, je suis sur qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi... Tenta t-il plus calmement.

Sabo abandonna la discussion, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il se morfondait, qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien, non pas qu'il en ai pris conscience tard mais un ans après la disparition du plus jeune Ace avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Luffy. C'est durant ces années la qu'il avait ramené des garçons qui pensait être leur petit frères, c'est aussi pendant cette période qu'il avait injurié son grand père en l'accusant de se tourner les pouces au lieu de faire des recherches, et il avait aussi accusé la police pour son incompétence.

D'après Portgas ils avaient tous abandonné trop vite, l'avoir déclaré mort trop tôt, lui n'y avait pas cru, il le pensait toujours vivant. A cause des Crises de colère contre Monkey D Grap, celui avait préférer les laisser et habiter dans un appartement pas loin de son travail. Pendant quatre ans, Sabo avait vue défiler plusieurs garçons brun à la maison. Le premier était arrivé quand ils eurent seize ans, un certain Rin qui était un gamin du coin, et avait semblé légèrement effrayé sur le coup. Puis il y avait eu ce Gareki qui avait fugué de chez lui, et Grey qui lui était resté quelque jours car il avait perdu la mémoire. C'est au bout du quatrième que le voisinage était devenue suspicieux et avait appelé la police.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, au dixième enfant il avait crier sur son frère, une dispute qui avait été la première depuis la disparition. Ils avaient dix-neuf ans et il se souvenait parfaitement des propos qu'il avait eu : « Ça suffit Ace ! Luffy est mort, quand arrivera tu à te mettre sa dans la tête ? Fait on deuil, il ne reviendras plus. J'en assez de tous ça... ». Il avait crier le secouant par les épaules, et le brun avait pleurer, enfin il relâchait toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé. Malheureusement au lieu de le remettre sur pied ça l'avait transformé, il ne souriait plus, n'avait plus autant d'appétit, sautait même des repas, s'isolant souvent seul, il avait perdu le goût de vivre quand il perdit l'espoir de retrouver son jeune frère.

Ace ne referma pas l'oeil de la nuit, il partie très tôt le lendemain, et arrivas en avance aux travail, d'ailleurs il était le premier. Vers les coups de neuf heures un blond entra dans son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, il le posa sur le bureau en face de lui.

- Est ce que tu as dormi au moins cette nuit ? Demanda t-il

- Sabo t'as appelé, je suppose. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme une mère. Se lassa t-il.

- Il est inquiet pour toi et moi aussi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Souffla t-il. Je vais très bien.

- Non tu ne va pas bien, tu t'isole, tu ne sort pas de chez toi quand tu es en congé, tu ne cherche même pas à parler à qui que ce soit. Connais tu au moins le visage de ta secrétaire. Fit il Marco irrité.

- Bien sur que oui...

Le jeune homme en face de lui posa un papier devant lui, c'était une carte de visite d'une psychologue.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir, je suis sur que ça te ferrais du bien.

- Ha ouais et pour lui dire quoi ? Mon petit frère a disparue et est sûrement mort, tout ça par ma faute.

Le blond soupira avant de sortir laissant le brun à nouveau seul. C'est en fin de soirée qu'il regarda enfin le bout de papier « Docteur Nico Robin, psychologue », tient il connaissait cette fille, c'était une enfant de son quartier qui avait côtoyer Luffy. Il l'agita un moment entre ses doigts avant de la reposer sur le bureau et de partir pour rentrer chez lui. Ce soir la il rentra un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude.

Repenser à tout ça ne le mettais pas en joie, une larme échappa au jeune homme qui l'effaça du revers de la main, puis il démarra sa voiture avant de faire route en direction de leur maison. Les lumières de la ville se perdaient sous le rideau des fines gouttelette d'eau, mais le paysage ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Quand il tourna à une intersection, il savait qu'il lui restait encore trente bonne minutes avant d'arriver, il soupira lasse de tout ça.

Replonger dans ses souvenirs ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal être, il concentra donc ses pensés vers le dernier dossier en cours qu'il avait. Il redescendit sur terre au moment ou quelqu'un passa devant sa voiture, ou plutôt s'effondra. Il freina avec rapidité et quand enfin la voiture fut arrêtée il remarqua qu'il avait cessé de respirer, il la reprit alors de façon saccadé, le cœur battant la chamade et ses mains crispé sur le volant. Nom de dieu, un mec venait de se jeter sous ses roues, il pouvait pas y croire, et fallait que ça lui arrive à peine un quart d'heure avant d'être chez lui.

Il sortie tremblotant de sa voiture, il ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre le contacte ou même de fermer sa porte, il s'avança juste, encore effrayer, vers le capot. Il y découvrit un corps allongé sur le ventre couvert de terre, les habits trop large et usé de tout par. Il s'approcha du corps se mettant accroupis vers la tête.

- Hey ! Vous êtes encore vivant ? Demanda t-il la voix pleins de crainte.

Pas de réponse. Il commença à paniquer, il appuya sur les épaules de l'homme le secouant légèrement mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réaction. Il se passa une main sur ses cheveux humides de la pluie, jurant entre ses dents, il pu se détendre quand il vue de la buée sortir de la bouche du garçon. Il se décida à le retourner pour le poser sur le dos, ses yeux s'agrandir en constatant qu'il devait être à peine plus jeune que lui et brun.

Apparemment il n'avait rien de casser, il le pris alors dans ses bras, le posant sur le siège passager avant de s'installer à la place conducteur. Il composa un numéro avant de reprendre la direction de sa maison, il parla quelque instant avec l'homme au bout du téléphone avant de raccrocher. Il porta le garçon dans ses bras jusqu'à l'intérieure, ouvrant la porte avec un peu de mal.

- Sabo vient m'aider s'il te plaît. L'appela t-il de l'entré.

Le blond fit son apparition rapidement légèrement surpris par le ton pressant de son frère, il remarqua alors que celui ci était détremper et tenait une personne dans ses bras. Cette dernier avait l'air d'avoir passé sa journée dans les bois sous la plus vue dans quel état il était. Il installa alors une couverture sur le canapé afin qu'il puisse être posé sans salir le meuble.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as recommencé Ace ? Espérait il craintif

- Non, il s'est effondré devant ma bagnole, à à peine quinze minute d'ici. Expliqua t-il.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas emmené aux urgences ?

- Tu sait que j'ai horreur de ces endroits, j'ai préférer appeler Law pour qu'il vienne l'examiner.

- J'espère que ce gamin n'a rien de grave... Soupira le blond.

Le dénommé Trafalgar Law débarqua une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'était un homme de type basané, les cheveux noir et de petit yeux de même couleur, avec une petit barbichette qui le rendait terriblement sexy aux yeux des filles. Il était un médecin très réputé mais ses aires sadiques ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup de client, et encore moins quand ceux si voyait les tatouages qui ornaient son corps surtout celui de sa mains ou était écris « Death ».

Sabo apporta une bassine d'eau chaude avec une serviette afin de retiré la crasse que le jeune homme avait sur le corps. Après avoir enlevé les vêtements sauf le sous-vêtement et la terre sur ses bras, jambes et visage, le médecin commença l'examen.

Une cicatrice en forme de « X » ornait le torse du garçon, une brûlure qui datait de quatre ans environ ; une cicatrice sous l'oeil droit qui elle devait dater de dix ans. Ce qui inquiéta plus Law fut les bleu qui lui parcourais le corps et d'autre cicatrice récente et très mal soigné.

- Alors Law ? Demanda Sabo

- Je dirais qu'il est âgé environ de la vingtaine, qu'il a subie une maltraitance assez importante, mais je ne sais pas à quel point il faudrait que je l'examine à mon cabinet. Et surtout il a une forte fièvre, il faut le laisser au repos et au chaud.

Ils le remercièrent pour le diagnostic, celui ci leur dit qu'il repasserait dans quelque jours pour voir l'état du patient, puis il se retourna vers Ace une petite lampe pour regarder dans ses yeux.

- Est ce que tu dort bien en ce moment ? Est ce que tu t'alimente correctement ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ? Je vais parfaitement bien! S'exaspéra t-il.

- Je suis ton médecin, c'est normal que je regarde si tu es en bonne santé. Au faite ça vous fera 10 000 Berrys pour la consultation du jeune et 5 000 pour celle d'Ace.

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Ace. Tu fiche de nous ?

- Tu es bien assortie avec ta petite amie pour être aussi porté sur l'argent. Rigola Sabo.

- Elle vous aurez sûrement fait payer le double elle.

Il partie sans plus de cérémonie, le blond décida de mettre le garçon dans une des chambre libre et demanda à Ace de lui prêter des vêtements. A la demande de ce dernier le petit brun fut placé dans l'ancienne chambre du grand père celle du Luffy étant close pour tout personne étrangère.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous intrigue tout ça et que du coup vous aurez envie de lire la suite. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, ça me ferrais vraiment plaisir! Aller, bisous les petits choux!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut voilà le chapitre 1, mais d'abord je vous réponds!**

**Matoo:** Merci beaucoup de suivre, et pour le petit brun, je ne sais pas je ne te dirais pas...

**Mugiwara-cristal:** Merci aussi a toi de suivre, et je n'y es pas encore songé. Par contre pour les diffusions je ne sais pas trop, je publié comme me viens l'écris, la j'ai pu faire en une semaine mais peut être le prochaine sera dans deux... Mais je vais essayer dans faire un par semaine!

**Ouragan:** Merci! Et je ne sais pas pour le jeune homme même si ça parait évident pour tout le monde... Mais je ne vous le dirais pas, na! Quand à l'entente entre les trois hommes, pour l'instant il est prévue que tout ce passe bien. Pour les couples et bien je pense faire du Yaoi entre deux des trois mais qui avec qui sa reste un peu un mystère, je verrais bien.

**Kyu-chan:** Oui je me suis bien inspiré de Cador, j'avoue mais je volais réadapter ça façon One piece et avec ma touche personnel, et non Luffy ne va pas se comporter comme un toutou, enfin pas vraiment. J'espère que malgré que ça ressemble à Cador tu vas aimer lire! Et non pas de Ace Nami, elle est avec Law mais ce sera pas un couple très développer je me concentre sur les trois frères.

**Bon il risque d'y avoir pas mal de fautes mais je voulais tellement vous mettre la suite et avoir vos avis que j'ai pas trop pris le temps de me relire, désolé... Sinon bonne lecture les amis!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir installer l 'étranger dans la chambre, Sabo augmenta le chauffage et lui mit une couverture qu'il lui permettrais de ne pas avoir froid. Il s'assit sur le lit touchant le front de l'inviter qui s'avéra brûlant. Ace était sur le pas de la porte regardant le garçon dormir sans rien dire mais un sentiments de nostalgie le submergea.

Luffy avait eu une grippe terrible pour l'hiver de ses huit ans et Grap s'était absenté pour quelques jours. Ce fut le blond qui avait pris soin du plus jeune, le mettant sous une montagne de drap et restant à son chevet toute la nuit.

- Je me demande ce qui a pu arrivé à ce gamin. Soupira Sabo.

- J'en sais rien. Murmura le brun.

Portgas regardait le malade de façon intensive comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensés, le blond compris immédiatement ce qui taraudait son frère.

- Ne te torture pas Ace, il n'est pas Luffy...

J'espère, ça serait pire si c'était lui. D'après Law il a subi de mauvais traitement, en fait ça ce vois rien qu'à son corps. Je préfère savoir Luffy mort plutôt que maltraité pendant toutes ces années.

Monkey hocha la tête en accord avec ces propos, lui non plus ne supporterait pas l'idée que leur petite frère ce soit fait enfermé et battre. Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce laissant ce reposer leur nouvel invité. Le plus sage des deux décida qu'il était leur de manger et partie dans la cuisine préparé de quoi souper pour lui et son frère ainsi qu'une soupe pour le petit brun.

Ace quand à lui partie dans le salon s'installant devant la télé, regardant les jeux télévisé qui passait sur l'écran sans pour autant y prêter une grande attention. Il repensait à ses enlèvements une nouvelle fois, est ce que son petit frère avait souffert ? Est ce qu'on l'avait sauvagement assassiné ? Mais comment savoir sans avoir retrouver son corps ?

La question qui le taraudait le plus c'était : pourquoi son petit frère ? C'était un gamin turbulents, il faisait beaucoup de bêtise et ils l'avaient bien aidé dans tous ça mais c'était un garçon que tout le monde adorait alors pourquoi lui aurait ton voulut du mal ? Tout avait commencé avec lui, est ce que ce salaud avait trouvé sa tellement amusant de tuer Luffy qu'il avait voulut recommencé. Il serra les poings, le jour ou l'assassin, et sûrement pédophile, sera retrouvé il lui passerais l'envie d'enlever ou tuer un autre enfant.

Il inspira profondément quand Sabo l'appela pour le repas, il éteint la télé et alluma celle de la cuisine avant de s'installer à table. Apparemment il y avait eu un nouvel enlèvement, la peur des parents étaient à son comble, des policer étaient posté devant toute les écoles pourtant sa continuais.

- Sont vraiment que des incapables ! Ragea Ace

Le blond ne le contredis pas, onze ans que sa durait et si au départ les enlèvements étaient espacé de presque un ans maintenant c'était presque tout les quatre mois. Un bruit sourd comme un corps qui tombe au sol les surpris, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre d'où ça venait. Ils montèrent les marches à une vitesse avant de se précipiter dans la chambre.

Le lit était défait mes vides, le draps qui faisait barrière entre le corps et la couverture était par terre suivant le lit pour finir derrière l'armoire ou il y avait un espace entre le meuble et le mur.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent vers le coin et ils pouvaient voir des jambes se dessiner puis des cuisses, des bras un buste. Le jeune homme dos au mur, assis au sol et ses membres inférieure collé à son torse ; il avait un air terrifier au visage et ses mains semblait chercher une issue.

Ses yeux étaient fixé sur les nouveaux arrivants, il retint sa respiration, ils avaient l'air fort, si jamais ils tentaient quoi que ce soit il ne réussirait pas à s'en défaire. Ce fut le blond qui s'approcha le premier, il se mit accroupie face à lui et avança une main dans sa direction. Le petit brun se releva restant coller contre le mur effrayé par se simple geste, il voyait l'homme toujours accroupie bouger les lèvres, mais son cœur battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Il finit par tourner sa tête vers le deuxième homme, celui ci avait les sourcils froncé.

Le garçon aux yeux bleu se releva regardant leur nouveau pensionnaire avec peine.

- Il est effrayé … Souffla t-il.

- Pourtant on va rien lui faire. Pesta Ace.

- Reculons d'un ou deux pas pour lui montrer qu'on est pas des agresseurs.

Il joignit le geste à la parole poussant son frère avec lui et il tendit à nouveau la main vers leur interlocuteur.

- Tu vois on va rien te faire. Lui démontra t-il. Cesse de froncé des yeux tu lui faire peur. Murmura t-il au brun.

Portgas leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter, mais le jeune homme n'avançait pas et n'esquissait plus un geste, seul ces yeux alternait entre eux deux. Celui ce ne comprenait pas ce que ces personnes voulait, il ne les avait jamais vue auparavant, en plus de ça il avait la tête qui tournait, il commençait à avoir les jambes qui tremblotaient. C'était sûrement des nouvel personnes qui venaient s'amuser avec lui, pourtant il n'y avait toujours eu que les deux même. Ils étaient peut être fâché qu'il soit sortie alors maintenant au lieu de deux hommes il y en auraient quatre.

Il tomba à genoux ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, et il avait faim, terriblement faim ; il se teint le T-shirt au niveau de l'estomac.

- Il a faim, je vais lui chercher son assiette. Informa Sabo. Ne l'effraye pas plus et sourie lui pour le rassuré. S'amusa t-il.

Son frère sortie il soupira, il n'arriva pas à sourire à l'étranger, il le trouvait étrange en plus il n'avait pas parler depuis le début. Il s'avança lentement gardant toujours un œil sur l'autre personne, il le vit se tendre mais ne dit rien. Il se baissa pour prendre le tissus au sol et retourna vers le lit pour le refaire comme il faut.

- Tu sais on va pas te toucher.

- …

- Comment tu t'appelle ? Lui demanda t-il.

- …

- Je t'ai posé une question ! S'agaça le grand.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse pourtant il devait comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui vus qu'ils étaient que tout les deux dans la pièce. Il se frotta le visage, cherchant à se calmer, le jeune ne lui avait rien fait c'était pas la peine de passer toute sa colère sur lui et puis il avait l'air de pas avoir vécu dans l'amour d'après ses blessures. Ne pas l'effrayer, surtout ne pas l'effrayer, voilà ce qui passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Sabo revient à ce moment la avec un plateau dans les mains qui contenais : Une assiette de soupe un vert d'eau et un yaourt. Il posa ça sur le table de nuit et constata que le jeune n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Au faite comment tu t'appelle ?

- Laisse tomber, il répond pas.

- Ha bon ? Est ce qu'il comprend ce qu'on lui dit au moins ? S'interrogea le blond.

- J'en ai aucune idée, il est peut être sourd ou muet. Supposa t-il.

Il était toujours dos contre mur observant ce qu'il se passait, il avait vue l'assiette et cela lui avait donné encore plus faim, mais il n'osait toujours pas approcher.

C'est avec un sourire bienveillant que le frère d'Ace tapota sur le lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir afin de venir manger. Ils virent le garçon baisser la tête et s'avancer en frôlant le mur comme un condamné à mort. Le sourire de Sabo ce fana, et il se mit lui aussi à froncer les sourcils comme le garçon aux taches de rousseurs.

Arriver de l'autre côté du lit, il les vient tout les deux un air mécontent au visage, apparemment il avait été trop long à obéir, il allait ce faire réprimander. Il posa sa main gauche sur le lit pour y prendre appuies, il ne voulait pas faire se qu'on lui demandait, il n'aimait pas mais il avait trop faim pour refuser.

Il monta à quatre pattes sur le matelas sous l'œil intriguer des aînés qui eux ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il s'avança vers le plus proche de lui qui était debout devant lui, il regarda la soupe et déglutie, il avait tellement faim, il était obligé.

Il approcha une main tremblante vers le torse, il ferma les yeux avant de glisser sa paume jusqu'au pantalon. Monkey recula brutalement choquer par ce que le malade voulait faire et en tomba sur les fesses. Son frère ce précipita vers lui, et ils tournèrent le regard vers le troisième homme le dévisageant pour comprendre.

Ce dernier reculait avant de se lever des que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il ne comprenait pas la réaction, pourtant il commençait toujours par la. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il s'adossa au mur portant une main à son front. Il était prêt a s'effondrer quand il vit le brun s'approcher vers lui le réceptionner avant même qu'il s'écarte trop du mur. Il se débâtie avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus le faire, malgré sa faim il se sentait trop mal. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes quand il se sentie soulevé et posé sur le lit, il se mit en position fœtus les mains devants son visage. Il sentie alors la couverture se posé sur ses épaules, il put entendre les deux hommes quitter la pièce avant de s'endormir.

Les deux frères descendirent dans le salon encore abasourdie par le comportement de leur invité. Ils se mirent autour de la table de la cuisine, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande ce qui lui a pris...

- Peut être que c'est ainsi qu'il avait à manger chez lui. Fit sombrement Ace.

- C'est horrible, il avait l'air dégoutté lui même de faire ça. Cracha Sabo.

- Comment on peux réduire une personne au rang de simple... objet. S'énerva le brun.

Aucun des deux ne mangèrent ce qui leur restait trop écœuré de son qu'on avait pu faire subir au pauvre garçon. Au moment ou il avait faillit s'étaler par terre et que Portgas l'avait retenue, le sentir se débattre de se simple geste avait fait monter une colère sourde chez eux.

- On devrait appeler papy et lui en parler, pour qu'il coffre ses gens.

- Et comment ? Tout ce qu'arrivera à faire cet abruti c'est le rendre à ses bourreaux. Tempêta Ace.

Le blond n'argumenta même pas, sachant très bien le ressentiment que son frère avait pour le vieil homme, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment trente six solution, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas garder cette inconnue cacher ici pour toujours. Tout deux le savait mais chacun avait une façon différentes de procédé. Au vue de l'heure tardive ils finirent par tout les deux monter se coucher des pensés noir pleins la tête. Le blond passa tout de même voir comment allait leur nouveau pensionnaire.

_- En buvant cette coupe de saké chacun on serait de vrai frères._

_Ils levèrent tout les trois leurs petits coupe avant de boire et de recracher aussitôt tellement ils trouvaient le goût immonde. _

_- Beurk mais comment fait papy pour boire ça ! Dit le cadet_

_- Ha Luffy t'es dégueux, tu m'as cracher dessus ! S'emporta un brun._

_Le sus-nommé rigole se moquant de lui ouvertement, il voulut lui faire payer et lui couru après, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le paysage disparaissait petite à petite avant que tout soit noir. Le corps du plus jeune courant devant lui se mit à s'estomper lui aussi, il lui cria de revenir mais il se retrouva dans la pénombre seul._

Ace ce réveilla en sursaut, ces cauchemars ne cesseront ils jamais ? Il se passa la main sur le front, et décida de se lever malgré qu'il ne soit que quatre heure du matin et que nous étions un samedi, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, le silence était complet, il en avait l'habitude. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu une vrai nuit de sommeil.

Il monta dans la chambre du grand père pour voir l'état de l'étranger, celui ci dormait paisiblement, emmitoufler dans les couverture. Il ressemblait à un enfant à ce moment la, il lui dégagea le visage de quelques mèches avant de prendre sa température. Celle ci avait du baisser car son front était d'une chaleur normale, il le contempla deux petites minutes un air désolé au visage. Il finit par ramassé le plateau qui était encore pleins pour le descendre.

Il lava le verre et l'assiette et s'installa sur le sofa dans le salon, il ferma les yeux pensant au malade et à ce qui avait bien pus lui arriver. Il ne devait pas avoir été à l'école sinon il ne se comporterais pas ainsi, et il devait sûrement vivre avec un homme qui avait du lui faire subir toute sorte de chose. Pourquoi ne c'était il pas enfuit plutôt ? On avait sûrement du l'enfermer mais depuis combien de temps ?

Il souffla, cette histoire allait s'avérer plutôt compliquer, il finit par allumer l'écran de télévision pour pouvoir ce changer les idées. C'est vers sept heures trente que son frère descendit à son tour.

- Il n'y a plus le plateau dans la chambre, est ce qu'il avait mangé ? Demanda t-il

- Non pas du tout, mais sa fièvre à baisser. Dit il.

- J'ai vue, peut être qu'on pourra lui parler tranquillement aujourd'hui. Espéra le blond.

- Mmh... Fit il peux convaincue.

Sabo pris son petit déjeuner avant de monter pour apporter celui au jeune homme brun, Ace le suivit plus par curiosité que par utilité. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre constatant que leur inviter était déjà réveillé et observait la chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur les deux hommes et recula le plus possible contre la tête de lit, ce fut encore le blond qui s'approcha en premier en posant le plateau, puis il s'écarta d'un pas. Il s'avança lentement vers l'assiette gardant un œil sur les deux hommes, il prit l'omelette dans ses mains et recula a nouveau avant de la manger. Il fit de même pour les autres éléments poser sur le plat tout en reculant de moins en moins à chaque fois.

Dès qu'il eu finit l'homme reprit le plateau en lui souriant tout en s'échappant de la chambre.

- Maintenant que tu as mangé et bu tu dois avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes ou te laver, non ? Lui demanda le brun.

Les toilettes ? Il ne connaissait pas ce mot, il le regarda de façon méfiante et soumise ne comprenant pas. Portgas soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre, quand il le vit disparaître dans le couloir il se leva et passa une tête à travers la porte guettant le moindre danger. Sur la droite au fond se trouvait l'homme qui lui faisait toujours un signe de la main qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il longea le mur jusqu'à lui baissant la tête une nouvelle fois, il la rentra même dans les épaules quand il lui passa à côté.

Il regarda la pièce reconnaissant certain objet et surtout la baignoire, il entendit le brun rentré derrière lui ce qui ne le rassuras pas, il n'avait pas que des bons souvenir dans ce genre d'endroit.

Ace lui désigna la toilette d'une main, puis se retourna pour fouiller dans les placards pour dénicher des serviettes et pour leur garçon. Il entendit la chasse d'eau se tiré et en se retournant il ne pu que réceptionner le petit brun qui lui tombait dessus. Bon et bien il ne devait pas ce que c'était que des toilettes, et avant de se faire plus de réflexion il le sentie se dégager de ses bras avant de se coller au mur.

Il soupira et s'avança vers la baignoire ouvrant le robinet de douche et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu sais t'en servir d'une baignoire au moins ?

Il le vit se déshabiller et pris sa pour un oui, il posa une serviette sur la panier ce situant juste à côté et se décida à sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le garçon était perdu, il ne venait pas avec lui ? Déjà hier il ne l'avait pas touché, ces gens étaient étranges. Il passa sa main sous le jet d'eau, étant glacé il retira vivement sa main, ce n'était pas lui qui réglait la température d'habitude il ne savait donc pas faire il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement.

Les deux autres discutait juste devant.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, il c'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Sabo inquiet.

- Il a juste eu peur de la chasse d'eau, je crois bien qu'il ne connaît pas. Je sais pas chez qui il vivait mais j'irais bien les voir pour leur expliquer ma façon de penser. Grogna t-il.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda le blond en le remarquant.

Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la porte en leur montrant la douche des mains, Ace rentra dans la petite pièce, il constata que l'eau était geler et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu ne sait pas régler ?

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'assit docilement, le grand brun enleva son haut pour éviter de le mouiller.

Le petit se braqua, alors finalement eux aussi voulait lui faire ces choses, il prit peur mais se remit à respiré quand il le vit garder son pantalon. Il le regarda tourner les vannes, la pomme de douche dans la main, au bout d'une trentaine de seconde il s'accroupit hors de la baignoire et passa le jet sur le pied de l'inconnue. Ne voyant aucune protestation de sa par il lui passa sur les cheveux avant de lui les frotter, puis il lui passa dans le dos.

Quand enfin il décida qu'il était assez mouillé il lui mit un savon entre les mains, il le vit se laver seul, au moins ils li permettaient un peu d'hygiène. Le grand brun se doutait tout de même qu'il ne devait pas prendre ses bains seul. Il le regarda un moment et plus il y pensait plus il lui faisait pensé à un enfant, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment grandit.

Quand il eu terminé il le rinça et le laissa sortir pour ce sécher lui même, Sabo entra à son tour avec des vêtements propre lui appartenant. Ils le laissèrent s'habiller seul et redescendirent dans le salon.

Ils le virent descendre au bout d'une petite demi heure, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pouvoir se balader sans être surveiller. Il posa alors son pied sur le carrelage, se penchant en s'appuyant sur le mur de droite pour voir ou se trouvait ses hôtes. Il pu les voir assis sur le canapé dos à lui regardant la boite qui diffusait des images, il regarda plus attentivement fasciné par cette objet.

Malgré sa contemplation il fit bien attention de ne pas d'approché trop près du fauteuil. Les deux D le regardait faire surpris qu'il ne soit pas coller au mur. Il avait des étoiles plein les yeux comme un enfant le jour de noël.

Quand il sentie Sabo se pencher et le regarder intensivement il se contracta et regarda dans sa direction de peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en n'étant pas retourner dans sa chambre.

- Vue que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir parler, et qu'on ne sait pas nom je vais t'appeler Nai !

- Pourquoi Nai ? S'interrogea Ace

- Parce que c'est mignon et que je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ajouta t-il en souriant.

Nai ? On ne lui avait jamais donné de prénom avant, on le sifflait ou on le tirait par le bras ou autrement mais jamais on l'avait nommé. Il répondit par un sourire resplendissant coupant le souffle au deux aînés.

* * *

**Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas le prénom Nai et tiré du manga Karneval, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Bref passons je veux bien vos critique positif ou négatif bien sur.  
**

**Bon pour l'instant c'est juste son arrivé donc il est un peu méfiant mais bientôt il ne le sera plus, enfin vous verrez bien si vous continuez à suivre mon histoire, à la prochaine!**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, ça me ferrais vraiment plaisir! Aller, bisous les petits choux!**


End file.
